Mother
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: Sometimes the things Maro and Moro can ask are just as inappropriate as their names...


A/N: This was another challenge that Infernum issued me last year. It has been so long since I gave this any consideration. I have been purposely avoiding these challenges for so long and developing even more. I didn't want to write this due to some of the really weird thoughts that came into my head when I had to think of these pairings…

Although in reality, pairings do not always have to be sexual, they just have to involve the characters and that is the prey that I deal with. It's fun to confuse some people with the stories that with they may assume otherwise…

The song that this is based on is one of my all time favorites. It is Mother by Cyndi Lauper from her album Sisters of Avalon…I luvs it. I am already aware that it is a different kind of mother, but if you have read even one of my alphabetics, you will have noticed that I do not follow the songs perfectly and I do not want to.

I have wanted to write another xxxHolic story for some time now…I've only written one other one and that one was a WatanukiXDomeki one shot that was soooo short…along with the point that it was the first attempt at a lemon that I ever wrote, which was pretty good for a first try, but I wouldn't publish it no matter how much anyone asked…I'm ashamed of my early writing…T_T (And, yes Watanuki was on top)

Yeah, but the story was interesting…what am I doing?! I am supposed to be talking about this fic…oh well…I guess it will explain itself…I want to write a Legal Drug fic now…speaking of which…I had premonitions about that series…I'm going on and on aren't I? I do that…anyway, the fic begins!!!

It was sunny outside and was far too cheerful for Yuko to even be able to enjoy. Hangovers always put her in a very bad mood. This was no different from her usual period of extreme irritation, so she, as usual, had sent Watanuki out to fetch her beloved Ekiyabi. That stuff always worked perfectly; maybe it was because she knew of the owner of the pharmacy.

Of course, she had to face it sometimes that she knew everyone at some point in time, so she at least had connections. Her world was the very opposite of simple and yet was navigated map-less through her own intuition. She smiled to herself. Her sleeve was completely woven from tricks. She had people; for that matter, she was people.

She swung her head back up as she had let it lob downwards until her parlor had turned upside down. Of course, with her point of view, it was as right side up as it was before. Her hair fell back down in its custom raven ropes and settled back down around her stomach.

She stood up slowly, stretching and faced the door calling her other servants into the room, "Maru, Moro!" They appeared naturally at the door in split second accuracy with their regular smiles. "Yes, Mistress?" She cocked her head to the side. "You know what? I'm bored waiting for that boy to get back. Let's play Scrabble!"

The other two spontaneously and simultaneously jumped into the air as though they had been stung with surprising glee. However, as they landed, they both voiced their thoughts, "Mistress, what's Scrabble?"

Yuko returned a crafted smile and answered them nonchalantly with a tinge of indulgence, "Why, it's a wonderful game that I retrieved a long time ago on the Aurora path. You must give it a try. Strange world that I picked it up in though…heaviest aura that I've seen in centuries…Greed and weight and such…"

The others frowned accordingly and grabbed onto Yuko's arms with their admission of "That's so sad, mistress" and "Did you do anything, mistress?" Yuko replied to both questions. "Yes, my dears it s very sad to see such a world collapsing, but I suppose it brought it on itself, plus it had very little magical resources to tap. But I did help it out a little…"

They followed her as she waltzed into the dining room where the convenient table lay. They rallied with the question, "How? How?" She turned to them as she sat down, offering them a seat. "Well, it was quite simple. I created another game to try to teach an easy lesson to assist in reforming part of their lives. I created a game that instructs them in patience, a game that never ends! It was quite fun as well. I called it Monopoly."

They set up the game silently after Yuko had instructed both of the others in how to play the game. It wasn't that hard to teach them, for after all, they were better at listening and taking orders than they were at talking.

They game started without a hitch until about the fourth turn when everyone seemed to sigh. There didn't seem to be any more moves. Everything was boxed in. They looked up at Yuko who was gritting her teeth angrily. "What's wrong, Mistress?" She drew up a wall of flame behind her and shouted to the heavens or to the depths of the underworld.

"DAMN YOU SCRABBLE! I HAD JUXTAPOSE AND YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SPACES FOR IT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN LIKE A THOUSAND POINTS FOR THAT TOO!!!" Maru and Moro jumped up and pulled Yuko down from the table again after a few words of, "Mistress, your hangover," and "Juxtapose! Juxtapose!" The game didn't last for much longer after that.

***

As they sat on the porch part of the shop watching as their small pile of burning squares was reduced to ashes, Yuko reminisced on the situation. "You know…I probably could have sold that…dammit…" Her talking to herself ceased as Maru and Moro brought forward a beginning to a strange question.

"Mistress, something strange and mysterious happened yesterday." She looked over and smiled. "If it was strange and mysterious for my two girls, then it must have been very strange and mysterious. What happened?" They hovered around her and answered.

"We were talking with Watanuki yesterday and he asked if we had a mother. We asked him what it was and he said that it was the person that gave birth to us, a parent. When we asked him if he had a mother, he didn't reply. Well Mistress, our question is: are you our mother?"

Yuko didn't move, but then slowly stretched out and then smiled again. "Sure, why not? You could say that I am your mother. I created you both after all. I believe that constitutes as being a mother." They both looked at each other and mid-patty-caked their way into the air before continuing.

"Well, Mistress, what does a mother do?" Yuko scratched at her chin a moment before coming up with an answer. "I believe that she takes care of her children. Not all mothers do, but good mothers do." Maru and Moro persisted. "Are you a good mother Mistress?"

She replied good naturedly, "Of course I am a good mother! I take care of you don't I?" They frowned at each other. "Is that all that a mother does?" Yuko itched at her head. "I also think that mothers comfort their children." They became more and more curious. "How, Mistress, how?"

"She gives them hugs and love and sweets when they feel awful." Yuko sat satisfied with her answer, but the other two disagreed. "But Mistress, you never do that. You never do that. You never comfort us when we feel bad." Yuko twitched, "BUT YOU NEVER FEEL ANYTHING!"

They shook their heads. "That isn't the point. That isn't the point. You didn't meet the qualifications for a mother. Is there anything, anything else that a mother does?" Yuko's nerves were quickly vexed as her hangover was still in effect.

"Yes…" She replied slowly with her veins pulsing. "Yes…a mother…disciplines her children…" Maru and Moro waved from side to side. "But Mistress, you've never done that before either! You're not a mother! You're not a mother!" She yelled.

"OH?! I NOT YO' MAMMA, EH?! THEN GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!!" She then chased them with her custom red metal bat until they found a suitable room to stay in until Yuko got up off of the floor again.

***

Watanuki returned to find Yuko passed clean out on the couch. He leaned down and poked her shoulder with his free hand as the other contained the package with the bottle of Ekiyabi. She murmured slightly in her sleep. He moved her shoulder slightly, whispering and trying to wake her up, "Yuko-san? Yuko-san?" She flung upwards grabbing him by the front collar of his shirt screaming and aiming to wake the dead.

"I AM NOT YO' MAMMA! I AM A GOOD MOTHER! I AM!!!" She then, still asleep passed back out on the couch. Watanuki blinked and then slowly walked back into the kitchen murmuring to himself, "No more Sake after 9 for you…"

A/N: It turned into CRACK, but wasn't it funny? I owe apologies to Scrabble and Monopoly…oh…and…did I get Yuko OOC or completely in character? I'm not even sure now…oh well, it was fun to write. Review please!

Infernum: Yeah, the Scrabble thing? Total me. I did that one time and well... Acerbus ran with it... And for some reason that last line had me thinking of Gremlins... O.O Mokona's a mogwai!!!!! DON'T GET HIM WET OR FEED HIM AFTER MIDNIGHT!!!!


End file.
